elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Apostle Marian
Apostle Marian is a member of the Rain Disciples trapped in the ruins of Bisnensel. She serves the water spirit of the Halcyon lake, Lorelia. Interactions Mistress of the Lake Settle the conflict at Halcyon Lake. Sunken Knowledge Don't let Lorelia create the Water Stone. The Water Stone Help Lorelia create the Water Stone. Dialogue ;Mistress of the Lake "Please stranger! We mean you no harm, yet you enter our domain with distrust, killing our disciples. My mistress says you have been misled - that you should help rather than hinder us in our endeavors." :Who is your mistress? "Lorelia. She is a nereid. She is the water spirit of Lake Halcyon. Lorelia says that the Primeval Seekers have misled you. She is an element of nature, seeking only to foster life. She told me to explain her purposes here." ::What are her purposes here? "The landscape of Tamriel is ever-changing. The desert south of here is expanding and will someday overtake this area too. Lake Halycon has already begun to slowly dry up. Lorelia only seeks to prevent that, to keep the lake and the forest alive." :::How does she plan to do that? "These ruins hold ancient secrets and relics of power. With them, Lorelia can create a Water Stone—an everlasting source of water that can keep Lake Halycon alive for all eternity. Myself, the Rain Disciples, and the wisps aid her in this mission." ::::The Primeval Seekers say you're breaking the laws of nature. "The cultists worship the greedy lord, Hermaeus Mora. They would hoard the secrets buried here; they do not wish us to make use of them. They will do anything. They have even been capturing our disciples and holding them prisoner." :::::Why would they capture your disciples? "Just to hinder our efforts. That's why they sent you as well. I'm sorry you've been caught up in this. I won't ask you to join us, but surely you can see that our disciples have done no wrong. Would you be willing to free them as a favor?" ::::::I will free your people, but I promise nothing more. "Lorelia promises she will reward you generously for your assistance. The Primeval Seekers are holding our disciples across this water and down in the east side of the ruins. Please, free them as soon as you can." :::::::Where do the disciples come from? "They are people from Evermore, Northglen, or other nearby villages. Like myself, they were drawn to Lorelia. She showed us what was happening and taught us that her plight, the plight of the lake, is our plight too." After releasing the Rain Disciples: "There you are! Lorelia was starting to worry. She said those cultists were trying to mislead you again. She worried that you could turn against us. I knew it was all right though. Why would you possibly oppose Lorelia?" :Do you realize she's stealing all her disciples' memories? "Ha! Of course! It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. She showed me what would happen if the lake were to dry up. She showed me how much life would be lost. How could I refuse to give up some silly memories when so much is at stake?" ::The other disciples made this sacrifice willingly too? "Some did. Some didn't. You must understand though, when people come wandering around Lorelia's lair, what is she to do? She's a nereid! When a fly gets stuck in a spider's web, the spider doesn't release it. Lorelia is much the same. It's nature." :::So you realize what she's doing, and you still support her? "I do. I support the survival of Lake Halcyon. So much life depends on it. Sacrifices must be made, and to prevent this from becoming a dry, dead desert, it's worth it. You must decide as well. If you wish to aid us Lorelia would speak with you." ::::I want to help. Where is Lorelia? "I'm very glad to hear that, and I know Lorelia will be too. Come and speak with her." ::::I'm not ready to make that decision yet. "I understand. Lorelia says you are a very strong person and we must be patient with you. We hope you will choose to help us, but we respect your right to make that choice for yourself." ;The Water Stone After creating the Water Stone: "One of those Primeval Seekers … she came out of nowhere! Please! Lorelia is in danger! You've got to go help her!" :What happened? "Lorelia … she told me to wait for you to bring the Water Stone, but one of the Primeval Seekers—a Dremora—snuck up and attacked me! She made me tell her where Lorelia's sanctum is, and she said she was going … she was going to kill her!" ::Where is the sanctum? "In the western cavern … take the back passage up. That leads to Lorelia's private sanctum. Please, hurry! If that fiend kills her, I'll never forgive myself." Quotes ;Mistress of the Lake *''"Speak to Lorelia and listen to her wisdom."'' – When she summons Lorelia ;The Water Stone *''"Our Lady doesn't speak with just anyone these days. You've been truly blessed!"'' – After starting the quest *''"It's getting … dark … and cold …. Please … save Lorelia …."'' – If she is spoken to before going after Herald Kixathi Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Rain Disciples Members Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters